


Evan plus Connor minus Jared

by squidtoast



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: But be prepared for an Amelie fic, Connor x Evan - Freeform, Evan x Jared, Jared x Evan, Kleinsen, M/M, Tree Bros, convan, evan x connor - Freeform, i swear ill get back to my other series, probably angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidtoast/pseuds/squidtoast
Summary: Jared wants Evan.Jared can’t have Evan.Connor has Evan.Connor wants Evan.Evan doesn’t know what he wants.





	Evan plus Connor minus Jared

_Dear Jared Kleinman,_  
_I think getting myself a diary was a good idea! Just kidding, this sucks dick. How am I supposed to spill my feelings out? And on paper! Who’s idea was this?_

The teens sat on the edge of his bed, diary in his lap and pencil in his hand. Next to him is his cat: Mr Muffins. Give it up, Jared got him when he was 9.

_Anyway, Connor and Evan are still together. I know! What kind of shit is Evan on!? Connor isn’t good enough for him! He doesn’t even take him to the aquarium. (That’s Evan’s happy place.) And Evan does everything for him. He cooks for him, he pays his rent, he does his errands, it’s too much for him to put on himself. I wouldn’t say I’m jealous, but I’d do anything to be Connor. Blegh, I hate to admit it. I’m gay for Evan Hansen._

Jared hears a gentle knock at his door. Seconds later, there’s a bang. Connor and Evan. Just what he wanted to see. He runs to the door and quickly opens it to be greeted by two boys, a tall, slim one wearing a baggy sweater with the words “Keep him” on the front. What? He looked over to see the shorter one with the same purple shade of sweater with the words “If lost, return to Connor Murphy”. Ohhhh. Poor Evan.

“Hey, Jared! Wanna come to the local pizza place with Connor and I?” Evan’s sing-songy voice stuck a match in Jared’s heart. So soft and fragile. “Hey, Muffin,” Connor’s voice immediately interrupted. Muffin? He calls him Muffin? Wait. A small cat zoomed past and onto Connors face. Connor tumbled over, screaming and trying to pry the cat off. A minute later, after a lot of screaming and blood and cat treats, the cat came off and walked to the litter box. “Train your fucking cat! What the hell!”  
“Connor! Don’t be so rude!” “Shut up, Evan! Leave me alone! Fuck off!”

That’s when Jared struck him right in the jaw. “Don’t say that about him! You should be thankful! you’re dating an angel that deserves the world!”

“Fuck you, Kleinman!” Connor turned and stormed off, Evan’s worried face pacing after him. Was Evan crying? Oh no.

Objective: Kiss Evan before the week.

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo! Thank you for reading! If you want to rp, dm me on Instagram @ggrolan or just to contact dm me @bwaybee on Instagram! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
